Crimson Moon
Please note that this is the Twelve Nights Wiki's article on the member of Deung Ha Bul Myung. If you are looking for the article on the song of the same name, then you should head to Crimson Moon. For other uses, see Crimson Moon (Disambiguation). The Crimson Moon is a figure who is against the current government of Ga Guk. He is said to appear only in villages where the administration is rotten with corruption, punishing the administrators and alleviating the burdens of the people. Even the large reward for his capture is not enough to sway the people and is the reason why no trace of him can be found.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 7 His distinct trait is wearing a red mask and only acts at night. His true identity is the former Crown Prince Jin Yeon. Plot The Crimson Moon is the leader of Deung Ha Bul Myung who aims on reclaiming the throne of Ga Guk. One midnight, he and other members of the rebel army including Yi Jeok, Mu Jin, and Baek Ho infiltrate the Prime Minister's residence in order to retrieve the compact. He and Yi Jeok are tasked to retrieve the compact while the other two are assigned to find the Inspector General. As the Prime Minister goes out of his room, the Crimson Moon steals the compact and as the former goes back to his room, he realizes that the compact has been stolen. The Prime Minister then reveals to Baek Yoo Shin that what they have taken is a fake. However, the Crimson Moon has taken the real compact, shocking the Prime Minister and forcing him to order the captain to make haste in capturing the perpetrators. While escaping, he and Yi Jeok are tailed by the Bi Yeong Pal Mu including Baek Ju and Baek Ah, which he did not expect. He suddenly gets caught by Baek Ju's lasso and gives Yi Jeok the compact, forcing him to escape by himself. The Crimson Moon then removes the lasso, pulling it towards him and kicks Baek Ju in the face. He then throws a smoke bomb and eventually escapes. However, Yoo Shin throws a poisoned heuk rang at him and wounds him, seeking refuge at a nearby location.Twelve Nights manhwa; Chapter 10 One rainy midnight, it is implied that Nabi changes into the Crimson Moon and rushes to see Yoo Dan Ah who failed to be met by Yi Won. He arrives at an assassination attempt on Dan Ah and, as an assassin is about to kill her, the Crimson Moon saves Dan Ah and receives the slash on his back. He tells her to run away and takes care of the assassins from Nam Hyeon. On their escape, Yi Won gives Dan Ah his shoes and continue to walk while an unmasked Crimson Moon watches from a distance with Dan Ah's shoes.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 22 Quotes * "If you take even one step, you will cease to live." (To an assassin from Nam Hyeon) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deung Ha Bul Myung